


The fall

by phiephie



Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiephie/pseuds/phiephie
Summary: Olivia is the goody-two-shoes perfect popular girl at school, but her home life is completely different. A family moves into her town and something is a bit off. Will the mysterious family help her through her problems? Do they have a big secret?twilight inspired





	1. New kid??

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first fan fiction. This is all Original characters but the story is inspired by twilight. It's just a twist with different scenarios and characters. Hope you like it :)  
> PS. The spanish may totally be wrong because i used translate.

 

Olivia

I never understood what all the fuss is about. ‘There’s a new kid’, we get it. We were all that before right?? Starting off as a ‘newbie’; well, I guess I have to go along with everything anyways and act-like one of those people who get excited. Huhhhhh… One more year Olivia, just one more and you’ll be off to college. No more Parents fighting…"Yaasssss". Just one more.

I look up and see myself on the mirror. The other me… The one who puts too much make-up for school and acts all perfect even though my life is a mess. It’s the first day of school. Huhh… I grab my bag and walk downstairs. I glint of light shines on the floor in the kitchen so I walk over to find my Mum sleeping on the couch and plates smashed on the ground. The kitchen is a mess and I can see cleaning stuff around the floor. Mum and Dad must’ve fought and I guess she was cleaning up. I put my bag on the ground and cleaned the room before Dad wakes up otherwise bigger shit happens.

After I finished cleaning, I practically ran to my car and drove my car twice as fast as I normally do. After a few minutes I can see the familiar big sign;

_**The High school** _

_**A family of learning** _

I guess they couldn’t think of another name since there is a public school called Dalry Public School. I then spent about 10 minutes trying to find a parking space. I walk to the hall to find the whole school in mayhem. Everyone is starting to go to class so I quietly sliped into the senior lines. Once we left the hall, I had my schedule and went to class.

My first class was Second College Acceptance Test studies (SCATs.) I went to my seat relieved that the teacher wasn’t in the class yet and that the new kids weren’t in my first class. Mrs. Wild is written on the black board in chalk. There are 10 people in each class except for PE; there are 20 people in PE. Mrs. Wild walks into class with a paper. No doubt, it’s the class seats. She has streaks of grey hair which I will report, is in a bun. She puts her hand up to signal that she is talking and silence fell in the room. “In my classroom there will be no speaking. You will only ask questions based on the subject or homework in class. You can ask other questions when you’re not in class. Homework must be handed the next morning. If you don’t, you get detention. Three times and I call your parents. Five times and you go to the principal’s office, Understand. Do not come to my class late unless you have a very good reason to. Doors are locked after 8:05am. Later than that you will have to sit outside and I will mark you as absent. You can do anything you want during that time but you have to copy down your partners notes in class as part of your homework assignment. Here are your partners.” She assigned us partners and explained that our partner is the first person we talk to before we ask the teacher for help. When she finished explaining we get on with studying. When class is over I stayed seated because Mrs. Wild is also my history teacher. She explained the same thing she said this morning, and we started working.

My Psych. Class was a bit less intense. Ms. Stele was wearing a long white skirt and a pink top. She has bushy ginger hair and big round glasses.  After her class I sat with Bethany who kept blabbing about her summer break. I mostly got ‘the waterfall was amazing…..cute guy…bad hookup’ the rest I tuned out. Couldn’t she tell I don’t care? Well, I must be a good actor. When Bethany was explaining her summer vacation I caught a glimpse of one of the new kids hanging out with the juniors. It must be the younger one then. His hair color was dirty blonde and he was the same height as me. He was also lanky. I stood up, separated from Bethany, and walked to Spanish. I went to the seat I sat every year (second row at the left.) Sitting in my seat I thought how lucky I, am. Fourth period and no new kid this is awesome. When everyone came into class, I thought oh shit!

Ughhh I must’ve jinxed it. Why?? Ughhh, I stared at the new kid who is speaking, may i add perfect Spanish, to the teacher. No fricking Way. Now we have to introduce ourselves in front of the class. I don’t care about speaking Spanish; I was one of the best students at my old class but speaking in front… I don’t know about that. “Bien” Mr. Trig says knocking me out of my daydream “todos sabéis las reglas. Olivia empieza primero y explicar nuestras reglas a Christophe” I stand up knowing Mr. Trig is doing this to help with my public speaking fear. “Hola, mi nombre es Olivia Hatchet. No tengo planes para el futuro pero... cuando hay UN nuevo alumno que tenemos que presentarnos diciendo nuestro nombre y un hecho acerca de nosotros mismos. En español que sólo nos permite hablar en español desde fueron mayores y Sr. Trig fomenta la colaboración para mediados de año habrá proyectos de grupo.” I was speaking quite fast and fidgeting a bit. I didn’t even look at any one and just stared at my desk.

Once everyone introduced themselves Christophe walks to the front of the room and introduces himself. While introducing himself, he stared at me and sometimes flicks to someone else for a few seconds then comes back to me. “Hola, mi nombre es Christophe Gray pero la gente suele llamarme Chris. Me mudé aquí desde Alaska.” He walks over to the table and brings out a fresh notebook and starts to doodle in it. While introducing himself I noticed a bit of his features.

I noticed his eyes were Dark reddish-brownish and his skin colour was beige, but it reminds me of the dead. Like, something is stuck between the gateways of life and death. Unlike most boys he cut his hair short straight casual, but not too short. His hair colour is a dirty blonde like his brother. He looks around 6’1 and a bit muscly. I bet he plays sports. Mr. Trig gave us an assignment to work on during class for the rest of the week.

Geometry was a cool off. Mr. Algor let us relax a bit and introduce ourselves to him. It was a nice change like you’re a junior again. Unlike juniors, seniors are constantly reminded of college and university. Juniors study a bit of FCATS which isn’t even a hard test. It’s like a preparation test for the actual test, so it was nice to relax.

When I waited for Bethany to finish walking up the stairs, Christophe walks past me with a smirk on his face, which I didn’t get because he turned around to look at me. He opened the door and left me staring at the doorknob. Then I heard a loud thud on the ground. Looking over, I saw Bethany lying on the floor. She must’ve slipped on a wet staircase or something. I went in to ask Mrs. Lous to take Bethany to the nurse because she banged her head hard. When she gave me a hall pass I saw a grin on Chris’ face but there was a tiny bit of guilt in his eyes. I helped Bethany up and spent all of study hall with Bethany in the nurses office

I helped Bethany get to her next class and went to art. Seeing an open space I grabbed my sketch book and started sketching buildings. Mrs. Wello came over to ask me why I’m late, so I explained to her about the whole Bethany tripping and falling thing. How I stayed with her at the nurses office and helped her to her next class. I showed Mrs. Wello my hall pass and she left me alone so I can concentrate on my building.

We left class seven minutes early to change into our PE uniforms and waited at the field. This year we were assigned to Coach Carl for PE. When he walked down to the field, behind him there were three students carrying equipments for Coach. I felt a wave of annoyance but then there was a flush of joy and happiness. We were continuing archery this year. Last year I was one of the best in the whole grade. We never finished the unit so I guess we are continuing it this year. Once everything is set up we get to our stations and Coach Carl introduces himself and explains how to use a bow and arrow and how to aim properly in case we forgot. He blows the whistle, signaling us to start.

Beside me Chris is walking over to grab a bow and a few arrows. I walked over with a grin and quietly whispered good luck to him. He smiled and whispered his thank you, even quieter than mine. He looked at me while I fumbled for the bow and arrow. I got in position, aimed, and let go of the arrow. It flew into the bullseye earning a confused, shocked, wow look from Chris. I laughed and did the same thing over and over. When he fumbled with his bow I stared at him. He took his position, aimed, turned his head to look at me and laughed. Once he was calm he let the arrow go and it flew into the bullseye. I let out a mix of emotion so he laughed. We continued hitting the bull’s-eye until Coach Carl let us go early because of our process. I changed, cleaned myself,went to my car, and drove home. Taking my bag inside, I realized I have a lot of homework to do.


	2. Who's this?

Christophe

Today was a weird day. Seeing the shock in Olivia’s eyes when her friend slipped made me feel a bit guilty for not helping her, but I couldn’t help laughing. She is one of the most obnoxious girls I’ve ever met and that is saying something. I mean, I have been alive for about 50 years; Olivia seems so innocent though, how can someone like that be friends with Bethany Wilcox. Just how?

I think she’s shy because of how she was speaking in Spanish. I didn’t judge her until I saw the worry in her eyes when Bethany fell, and I know for a fact that Bethany is faking half of it. How was she as good as me at archery? Her arms were tiny!

“CHRIS!! Your back!” I heard my sister get up from the laundry room to greet me and Sam. “I’ve been bored out of my mind without you guys here.” Tori said waiting at the door. She’s in her sports clothes, which means she has been exercising. “Let’s do something fun” Tori said sounding like an eight year old even though she is 19(real age 18.) “Later”, I said, “I have homework to do.” Sam and Tori left to swim ten minutes later with me following thirty minutes later. We did swimming contests until midnight.

I waited for the rest of the family at the door, my thirst going wild. I looked over and Sam is speed writing his homework, which I am sure, will be finished in about 3.5 minutes. Outside, Tori is hanging the laundry, and upstairs Liz and Calvin is packing up the office. Four minutes later, we are heading out to town but I couldn’t help but think about a pair of greyish green eyes. Why though? I can’t seem to grasp whose it is. Once we get into town I let my senses control me and I’m off hunting. I have a bad feeling about this trip and I don’t know why, I never usually do. “Christophe, what’s wrong” Liz says with a worried face. Of course, she uses my full name. She always does when she is worried. “I feel like something bad is going to happen but it’s not because of you guys though, maybe me. Don’t let me do something bad. Please.” She nodded and I know that’s the only thing I’m going to get from her. We found the group of people Will marked as criminals or ‘nauts’ (those who will not be missed when gone eg. the homeless.) While sucking up the blood of this homeless man, it struck me. The eyes, they’re hers.

Once the man had no more blood my senses took over me. I’m suddenly heading in a direction that must be her house. _It’s the hunting senses, god, I have to stop._ It takes me several seconds to finally whisper a quiet help and I know that’s all I need. Liz looks over to see me walking close into the city. She nods at Sam and Will to come over to stop me. They come at once and I know she’s safe but I don’t know about them.

I growled and went into a crouch position, everyone stops drinking to help Sam and Liz. I run but Tori catches up easily. She stops in front of the alley way not letting me past. Then I feel two hands throwing me back, making me crash into the building. I realized what was happening afterwards and got back into control.

“What was that for?” Sam asked feeling his arm. I must’ve pulled him around and thrown him back while running. “I’m sorry Sam. I don’t know what got into me. I was drinking that man’s blood and then BAM!; I’m thrown into the wall. Thanks for keeping me here guys” and I really meant it. “Where were you heading?” Tori asked and I answered as honestly as I can “I don’t know.”

Once I got home I took a cold shower and tried very hard to keep calm. I stared at the moon for hours until the sun came up. I got up and walked to school, not caring that the humans would become curious seeing me walk into the school no car, no sibling. They would think I walked here but doubt it immediately because I would look like I just got out of a car. I get annoyed after a while of walking down the street so I turn left into the forest and ran to school. I regretted it when I walked into school. I probably look like I just jumped out of the plane. People stared at me when I walked to my classroom. At least the feeling of something bad isn’t here so the gossip would be something like ‘OMG Chris/newbie didn’t shower today’ and I’m going to guess Bethany spread it.

First period was like any other class for me. It was yielding. I already did this a bunch of times and perfected it. I fidgeted and moved a bit like any normal person would. Once the bell rings, I jog off to drama class. We take it every year to improve our acting skills as human kids. I walk in to see the greyish green eyes I saw yesterday and quickly sat down far away from Olivia. It’s not a thirst feeling I feel. It’s different.

 “Today we are going to learn improv. Can anyone tell me what improv is?” Mr. Patters asks. “It’s acting without a script or improvising.” Someone behind me answered. “Correct. Today we’re going to play some games involving improv. I want to do some exercises though so get into pairs.” Everyone walked over to their friends and I was left alone with Olivia. Of all people, it had to be her. God, I wonder what will happen. I see Bethany making apologizing faces to Olivia. She is partnered up with a guy, probably her boyfriend from the looks of it. After a few seconds Olivia reaches me so I give her a warm smile. “I want you to get to know your partner a bit, because that person will be your partner for the rest of the year.” Now, Olivia is showing signs of worry and mixed emotions. I can tell its anxiety and fear.

“Hello Christophe, you probably don’t remember me but I’m Olivia. I’m in your Spanish, PE, and study class unless you have study today too.” She said with a nervous smile. I almost blurted out how can I not remember her? But I thought better. She’s nervous already, which is a good sign. “I remember you.” she blushed a shade of light pink. “You’re the girl who actually has a shot at beating me in archery” I said trying to make her smile. It worked. “Really? Were you good at your old school?” “The best” I answered her exaggerating a bit. “So where did you move from?” She asks abounding interested. “Up north in Feveral. I prefer Dalry though. When I visited as a little kid, I would run around without jackets and shirts because it’s warmer here.” she was laughing her head off now. “Here? Warm? You must be crazy; it’s around seventeen degrees for half of the year.” “Well, it’s around nine degrees for half a year there so, you see the difference?” I answered even though I can barely tell if seventeen degrees is cold or not. I looked around realising everyone’s wearing jackets, sweaters, long sleeves shirt etc. and I’m wearing a t-shirt. I guess it is cold. Ooohhhh!!! Bad choice of clothing, that’s why Sam started wearing long sleeved shirts to school. Well, there’s no bad feeling so I’m sure everything’s fine. “Okay” said Mr. Patters “let’s start.”

After an hour and a half of improv games and laughing, Mr. Patters let us go. Olivia seemed to have fun because she barely had any sign of nervousness. After school I walk home again and just like this morning I got bored from walking so I ran getting the feeling of wind. I’m still a bit thirsty so I call Will asking if it’s okay and who I should drink from. It used to be super awkward talking about this stuff but now it’s like you’ve been a vampire all your life. I guess memories fade after a couple of years. I went to the same alleyway to take away some of my thirst. I sneaked up on the woman Will described as the wife of the man I drank blood from last night. Her blood tastes like alcohol and drugs; maybe she was worried because her husband didn’t coming back last night. After I finished, the burning in my throat is gone and I hid the body so no one could find it. I go back home to do the load of homework and got ready for school.

At Spanish class my body tenses up when Olivia enters to take the same seat. Now I regret sitting here. Why didn’t I sit on another table closer to her? She turned around quickly before I could say hi. Mr. Trig gave us 3 worksheets to finish during class and let us catch up on other work if you finished early. After twenty minutes, I finished all three. I had no homework or classwork to catch up on so I looked around the room pretending not to look at Olivia. She was almost done and half the class just started. I put my head on the table and pretended to sleep while waiting for the class to end. Once the bell rings, I leave quickly before anyone and went to history.

After history finishes, I go and sit in my car waiting for lunch to be over. After a while of silence, Sam knocks on the car window, probably asking to come in. I open the door. annoyed that he interrupted the silence. “Want to go into the forest. I need some air” Sam asks. “I’m okay” I told Sam. He nodded and left. I can tell he’s been annoyed at me since last night when I didn’t talk to anyone, so he was left alone. He probably wants to ask what’s up. Why I’m ignoring everyone. Sam comes back and I open the door so he doesn’t break it. “Chris. What’s up? You look so occupied all the time. It’s getting on my nerves” Sam says, my thoughts being correct. “I want my brother back happy, come on” I hesitate so he punches me “tell me!” he says showing some signs of anger. “Remember how I lost control?” I ask him even though I know he knows because we have an excellent memory. “Yea, you almost ripped my arm off.” “Nothing we can’t fix same, it’ll just be very painful but knowing me I would probably rip my arm off to go through it with you because, well, regret and sorrow.” I cut him off “Anyways, before I went hunting I thought of these eyes. It kept following me and then it left suddenly. While finishing the other man’s blood I realized whose eyes it was and next thing I knew, I was thrown across the alley way into a building.” “Whose was it?” now he cut me off “what?” “The eyes. Whose was it?” “Umm… It was… Umm” I said unsure if I should answer. “Spit it out” he said showing frustrations and excitement on his eyes. “Olivia Hatchet… don’t tell anyone” I said seriously and he knew that if he did, something worst would happen to him than ripping off his arm. “okay…” he answered and left.

Shortly after, I left to the library spotting Olivia walking in the same direction. “Hey” I said trying to make a conversation. Her face showed signs of shock, and I wonder if it was wrong to talk to her. I know I shouldn’t, I did try to go to her house at night to suck her blood once when I was out of control while hunting and almost ripped Sam’s arm doing it, but I’m in control right now. I can take it. “Where’s your friend, Bethany” I asked again, since I didn’t get a reply. Now she’s showing signs of anger and annoyance. Why? What did I say? “Why do you need to know?” she asked. “Because, you’re walking to class alone. Aren’t you and Bethany best friends?” She blushed while I was talking and started getting calmer. “Our relationship is complicated. She ditched so I’m going to tell Mrs. Lous that she had a stomachache and went back home.” She told me, and I wondered why she didn’t just ditch with her, so I asked her as nice as I can. “She didn’t ask you to join?” “No! Even if she did I would have said no. I would’ve stopped her too if she didn’t text me.” I guess she understood what I meant because now she looks offended. Suddenly she stormed off, so I quickly walked after her.

I played with her hair while she spoke to Mrs. Lous. I notice she has bits of blond around her hair and I don’t think anyone has ever noticed. After she finishes talking with Mrs. Lous she walks away and I follow her again. “What do you want Chris?” she asked sounding annoyed. She brings out a book and starts reading it. Whatttt?????? I thought she was one of Bethany’s friends who don’t read. Who bullies. Well, maybe that’s what she meant by a “complicated relationship”. “To keep you company” I blurted out “Bethany left you alone so I just want to give you company.” “I’m good, thanks” she answered coldly and I can tell she’s still mad. “Can’t you just accept the friend request? I’m asking if we can become friends. It gets boring sometimes you know. All alone.” I try to make a pleading face. She looks up, hesitates for a while, sighs and nods. I grin and sit next to her. I play with her hair again. After a few minutes she turns around facing me. “Can you please stop that it’s distracting” I drop my hands and sit there. “What are you reading?” I asked her so she turns around to show me the book cover and I instantly knew it. The Giver was on top of the book with an old man who has a long white beard. “You read this?” I asked wanting to make a conversation. “Yes, now shush. I’m almost finished with this chapter.” After a while she puts the book down. I sit up and start playing with her hair again. “Stop” she says annoyingly, so I stoped. “Why do you like playing with my hair?” “The blonde distracts me.” She blushes and puts her hair on the other side. “There all gone” she smiles and gets up. “Where are you going?” I asked confused. “To class, study is over.” She grins and leaves. I smile and slowly walk to business.

While I was in business I realized, Olivia will be in danger soon if I keep trying to talk to her. God, I already tried to hunt her once. What if that happened again? What would my parents think? I know the answer… Disappointment, Tori would blame Olivia. Will will be excited no matter what happens. Sam will be Sam, excited and happy but you can see the anxiety on his eyes. The bell rings interrupting my thoughts. Time for PE, I wonder how this will go.


	3. this is getting confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter names are unofficial

Olivia

I enter the field noticing the targets and equipment for archery. Two targets are separated from the group. I notice Chris across from one of them getting ready to start. He turns around smiling like he already knew I was here. Weird. He waves for me and signals me to come over. “Hey” he said “coach told me to tell you that we’re put over here because we already know how to properly use a bow and arrow. Our targets are farther than the others, so it will be more of a challenge. Soon more people will join us but for now it’s just us.” He grins and I wonder what he is thinking about. “Okay” I said. I put on the equipment and grab a bow and arrow. I start, and got all of it on the bullseye so I go and grab some more arrows from the table. When I get back, Chris is there with a bunch of arrows… when did he get them? “Someone grabbed some arrows for me” he said quickly. I guess he saw my confused face. “Why so many?” I asked again, still confused. I thought he had no friends. “I want to make a contest” he said interrupting my thoughts. He had a worried look, so I wondered what my face looked like right now. “Whoever misses the bullseye the most loses” he stated in a matter of factly tone. I bet he thinks he’s going to win, no doubt. For the rest of the lesson, Chris and I competed. In the end, we tied. We missed the target three times. “We will continue this” he said and left the field.

I go straight to my locker without changing since it was last period. When I close the locker door, Bethany’s head pops up, surprising me. “Boo!” she shouted. I jumped and screamed, causing everyone around me to stare at me like I’m a freak. “What do you want?” I asked now annoyed. “Aren’t you supposed to be ditching” I asked again. She made the ‘seriously’ face. “Didn’t you see me at PE? Actually, maybe you didn’t, I mean, you were so caught up in PE today. More than normally I think. Anyways, I came back to school. It took so long to convince coach to let me play; it probably took half the class.” Now, I’m confused. “Since when did Bethany Wilcox care about PE?” I asked, still really confused. She hates PE… so why? “Since the hot newbie was in our PE class.” She said laughing “He’s eyes are so pretty, the red and brown mixes really well with each other. His dirty blonde hair is cut perfectly and I’m pretty sure he’s really strong.” She said seriously now, which made my stomach churn. I don’t know why, probably because I feel sorry for Chris, he really seems like a nice guy but Bethany is basically telling me, ‘I saw you talking with him, well, he’s mine so back off’ so I guess I can’t warn him, otherwise I will be the schools most hated girl the next day. No matter what, she would find out, it’s like she has people following each other around to find out what’s happening. I sigh and walk to my car. She walks back to the locker room.

My Mum is sitting on the table reading the newspaper when I get into the house. “Hi sweetie” she said and put her newspaper down. I was now shocked. Jeez! How many emotions can I girl feel in one day. My Mum has a circled bluish-greenish tint around her eye. She has bruises around her neck arms and face. Scrapes of blood on her hands and scars from cutting herself, and I mean purposely. Dad’s gone way to far now. “What happened?” I asked, tears surrounding my eyes “why did he do this? Why? Is he that much of a control freak?” I asked to myself more than her. My Mum’s eyes tear up too, she stands up and goes to her room. “I can’t go out of the house looking like this mess.” She shouted through her door. I can tell she’s covering up the bruises like she’s done whenever she goes out to do stuff. “Your father won’t be happy with people talking about the bruises so make sure you don’t tell anyone.” She said making a stern face when she pops her head out. Her face is half done. Mum has been doing this for so long; I don’t even know how many years it has been. “Mum, I’ll go out and get some stuff-” she cut me off. “No!” she said “I will go, you have homework” she said “You need to keep your grades up so you can go to college.” She told me. “I’ve been working so hard to make sure you get your hopes and dreams” instantly I know what she means. I have heard her sleep talk about how she is doing this for me, all of this for me. Staying with this horrible man for me, and I won’t disappoint her. I will go to college. I will do it for her.

I grab the keys and list of groceries “Bye” I said to her. I ran to hug her “tell Dad I went to get stuff for school okay, I don’t want what happened last time” I said starring at her. She was beautiful, I look mostly like my dad which makes me hate myself… a lot. Reminding my Mum about him after college and when she’s done with him will be the worst thing ever. I can’t imagine it right now. I get into the car and drive to the mall tears sliding down my cheeks. I really can’t take seeing Mum like this. _It will be over soon._ I thought over and over again.

While I was grabbing the eggs a heard a husky voice, “Olivia?” the voice asked, I turned around to see Chris walking towards me. “Hi” I said quickly, wiping my eyes to check if there were tears. I quickly breathed in and smiled when he almost reached me. “Are you okay?” he asked with a worried look on his face. Oh no! My eye liner must be all over my red face by now. Damn Parents… God. I went dug up my bag to find my phone when a cool hand touches my face. Without knowing, I leaned my face into his hand. We stood there for a while, his other arm wrapped around me until he let go. “You look find see” he pulled his phone out to show I have no eyeliner on my face, which I realize I must’ve putted on waterproof ones for PE, and my face is not red anymore. It was probably his cool hands, which felt so good. It was cold but warm in ways. The thought of him being stuck between life and death came up in my head again. I quickly changed the subject of thought and handed back the phone. “Gorgeous” he said again which made me blush so I turned away. He walked to me and put his arms around me, “So? What’s wrong?” he asked again, concerned I guess. I smiled and a thought of Bethany popped up. What if she hates me when she sees this? I would lose her and the whole school would hate me. I don’t care about being a laughing stock; I just won’t like being bullied. I would bring Chris down when he has been making some friends at PE, and I just can’t stand losing Bethany, I just can’t. My only friend, my best friend. The only one who ever stuck up for me to the bullies, I just can’t.

I put his arm of my hip getting a confused reaction from him. “What?” I asked as I go and get more groceries “nothing… what’s wrong Olivia?” He asked “It’s nothing.” I answered “Complicated. Home problems, nothing you need to worry about.” I answered tears in my eyes. He puts his arms on my shoulders “Are you sure? You looked upset just now and you still do” he said pointing it out while wiping my eyes. When I’m about to lean against him I thought of Bethany and jumped. “What?” he asked, walking close to me again. “It’s the complicated part” I said and walked to get the vegetables. He came over to help. “Where’s your family?” I asked him changing the subject. “I came alone for a walk” he said “So, what’s so complicated?” “I can’t, it is too complicated” I said again. “Is that the only answer you’re going to give me?” he asked, “yes” I answered him. He helped me with the rest of the groceries. I told him that I can shop on my own, even though I liked his company and wanted him to stay (in my mind, of course). He’s fun to hang around with, but I was too scared that I would lose Bethany, even if I feel sorry for him that he’s her prey. “Thank you” I said to him. He wiped my eyes again “Don’t cry while you drive, ok? It’s dangerous” he said. I laughed and he smiled. “See you at school” I said and closed the door. He walked away to the forest bit of the car park. That reminded me of the morning he walked to school. That’s the rumor anyways. I turned around to put my books on the floor, when I turned back he was gone. Nowhere to be seen, weird. I went to the garage and mom helped me put the groceries into the cupboards and fridge. I went upstairs to do some studying while Mum was cooking us dinner.

On Thursday, drama class was a bit uncomfortable. Whenever Chris tried to touch me or play with my hair, I would move away or walk away. He would give me a confused look. Bethany was closer to us this class and she kept staring our way. Sometimes, I caught Chris giving Bethany a mad look when she wasn’t looking. Maybe, he figured it out. Bethany was with me whenever she can, because I told her about my mum. The only one who knows, so I can’t ruin this friendship.

Today, I had more time with Chris. Even when Bethany isn’t here, I still pulled away. At study, Bethany was with me so he sat close by reading. I helped Olivia with her work and read The Giver. Sometimes, Bethany would talk about Chris and stare at him. “Stop staring at him. Jeez Bethany, it’s getting annoying now. You’re obsessing over him.” I told her. “Okay, I’ll stop” she said “It’s just; I feel second place or something, maybe even lower to other girls with him.” “Stop!” I interrupted, “just ask him out. You’re Bethany Wilcox. Hottest chick in school. Don’t doubt yourself, and hate yourself just because of some guy. Just ask him out Bethany” I said. I brought my book into my face and let my face look sad. I don’t want Chris to get hurt, but I don’t want Bethany to get hurt.

On PE, Chris and I had the side of the field today. We were alone and Bethany really did have a stomachache today so she left early. When I entered our side of the field, I noticed the targets were farther today. Chris was moving his target to the side a bit. “What’s wrong?” I asked confused on why he would move. He stared at me with a face for a minute and continued to move the target. When he came back I asked again “What’s wrong Chris?” “I’m just making sure that you have enough space. Wouldn’t want you breaking your concentration and moving away from me, right?” he asked again with an aggressive tone of voice. “You’re mad” I blurted out before I could stop myself. “I guess you can say that. I’m also frustrated, one day I’m talking to an amazing girl, helping her, comforting her and the next day, she ignores me or moves away from me. I wonder why? And if I ask, she’ll say ‘it’s complicated’, so yea” he said. He grabbed his equipment walked over to his station, that’s two feet farther than before, and starts. “So, no competition?” I asked again hoping he will smile his cute smile and tell me that it’s still on but all he did was turn around and shakes his head. He turned back and continues.

While I am shooting arrows, thoughts like ‘t _his is all your fault Olivia’_ or _‘why did you pull away’_. I missed the bullseye a lot today. It looks like Chris did today too, because the arrows are everywhere. He looks really sad too. I bet there’ something going on in his life… and how I always pull away from him. _You’re almost at the car Olivia. Come on, don’t break. You can do this._ Once I get into the car, I cry. I know I shouldn’t, this is what I wanted. For him to stay away so the relationship with me and Bethany won’t have a chance of being ruined, but it hurt. His words hurt.

Once I get home, I find Mum, covered in new bruises, fast asleep on the couch. The room is almost clean with the mop, broom, and other cleaning things neatly stacked on the side of the wall. I finish cleaning for her and went upstairs. Why does Dad do this? What’s wrong with him? I sit on my bed crying a bit when my phone rings. It’s Bethany… “Hello?” I said my voice a bit shaky “Are you crying again Olivia?” she asked but I didn’t answer. “Look” she said “a group of friends are coming over tonight at my place. Come Olivia, you need this.” I hesitated but said yes.

I went to Bethany’s place at 9:30pm, thirty minutes later than she said. When I walk in, I see 15 people in the living room, an ice pack filled with bear, and pot… I guess I’ve been really stressed out lately because Bethany only invites me to these gatherings when I’m super stressed. I walk over to grab a bear when Bethany walks out “Hi Olivia” she said “I thought you were going to bail on me. You’re never late unless…” I know she meant I was crying or pretty stressed out, she knows me too well. “So, what’s the matter? Same as always or different?” “Same” I answer deciding quickly that I will not tell her anything about Chris. “Any more people?” I asked “just one more” she said with a grin on her face. When I was about to ask her who, there was a knock on the door. She got up with a bigger grin and went to grab the door. I heard her voice and another guy’s voice. It was husky-like and I realized whose it was.

I grabbed a can of beer and went to the couch. He walked in and I stared at Bethany. He looked up after looking at Bethany for a second or two. He looked around until he reached me. He shifted uncomfortably and lifted his gaze from me. He went to grab a can of beer and Bethany walked over to me “What the hell?” I asked “What?” she said. I gave her a cold look “Why did you invite him? I thought you were sick anyways?” I said again. I opened my can of beer and drank it. The first gulp burned my neck, but I didn’t care. It helped me a bit. “I feel better right now and you’re the one who told me to ask him out anyways.” She said crossing her arms “I meant a movie or something, Beth.” She hates that nickname and I only use it when I am either mad or disappointed.

“Don’t put your anger towards me” she said “besides, he’s the only one you know so, now you have a friend.” Now she’s whispering since he’s walking over to sit at the couch. I rolled my eyes, “what about you? I know you.” I said “I don’t like pissed Olivia” she said cutting me of “and I have guests so I’ll only see you around a bit” she turned around and left. I took a gulp of beer and slouched into the couch. “You don’t strike me as a girl who drinks” a husky voice came from my side. I was almost about to sleep, like I always do in Bethany’s house when she has ‘gatherings’. I turn around to see him sitting right next to me. “I guess you don’t really know me well.” I said and moved a bit. I sat there drinking beer for a while. Sometimes Bethany would walk over to chat with me and ask if I was okay. Once in a while, she would turn around and ask Chris if he would like a drink but he would always answer no or not thirsty. It’s been an hour and he hasn’t drunk anything yet. “I’m sorry” he said turning around and speaking to me after an hour and a half of staring at the floor. During the time, I noticed Bethany giving up and going to see the other boys in the room. I ignored him and sipped my beer. He sighed “I really am” he said. Now, I turned around to meet his gaze “sure you do” I said. He gave me a look “I am” he said again “I was really annoyed and frustrated” he said. I ignored him again. Bethany walked over with a tray of pot and handed it to me. I had some before I told her I’m going home. She answered a quick okay and a make sure you’re wearing seatbelts and you’re okay to drive. She hugged me and left. Standing up, I felt a cold hand on my arm and I went straight into the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got too lazy to make up a chapter name... sorry

Christophe

“Where are you going?” I asked her as she got up. “Home” she answered. I am seeing a new side of Olivia. I was a jerk at PE, I know, she has a right to get mad. She got up again so I stood up. “I’m going to take you home.” I said “and please don’t argue with me, you’ll waste your breathe.” I told her, cutting her off. “Carrying you will be as easy as carrying a dog.” I told her. “Yeah right“ I heard her and she walked away saying no in her breathe and making a plan to escape me. I walk to her and carry her. She started hitting me which caused some people to stare. I walked out of the house, towards her car. “So easy” I said, “Keys” I told her reaching a hand out. She didn’t even look at me, and stood there. “Or do you want me to go through your pockets?” I asked in a serious tone. She hesitated and sighed “Fine” she said handing me the key. She wobbled a bit while walking to the other side.

“Where do you live?” I asked her. Once she explained, she took a pillow from her bag and rested her head on the window. “Are you okay?” I asked her but she ignored me. “You’re mad, aren’t you?” I asked her but all I got was a look from her. “Olivia, I know I messed up, I’m sorry.” I told her again. She turned her head to me for a few seconds and looked back to the window. “I didn’t mean what I said” I told her “please give me another chance.” I turn to see her tears leaking at a red light so I wiped it off. She pulled away from me again, and turned around. “Please?” I said begging now. My eyes are filled with venom now. _If I could cry with hot steamy tears instead of cold venom filled eyes, I would pull over and cry my eyes out. I can’t take not talking to you, please._ I thought. “Why?” she shouted “to get criticized by someone who only knows you for what? Three- four days? To get cold shouldered again? I don’t want that in my life, okay?” I feel guilty now. I offended her again; I acted like a jerk, a douche. “I’m sorry, I admit I was wrong. I was confused, frustrated, annoyed a bit, and scared I was going to lose you. I’ve never had someone like you in my life” I said but she didn’t answer. “So… You smoke? And you drink?” I asked her again hoping she’ll answer. After a while she answered me. “Rarely” She answered “when I’m really stressed out and anxious Bethany would invite me.” She said, _BETHANY…_   I thought. “Why did you go if you didn’t have anything to drink?” She asked, “Umm… I don’t know. I was bored.” I answered; I couldn’t tell her I went hoping that she was there. “Ahahaha, right. What about Bethany? HUH?” I never answered her.

When I pull up at her house, she was half asleep. Does your parents let you drink and go out like this?” I asked her before carrying her out of the car. “No” she said snuggling into my arms. I hugged her closer knowing that if she was sober, she would pull away. Her window was open ready for her to climb up when she arrives. I check if she is fast asleep quickly and climbed into her room. It took a few seconds for me to climb up her window. I lay her on her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered goodnight to her. She swung her arms on my neck and pulled me close. “Stay” she said. “You’re drunk” I said regretting it instantly. “Fine” she said “have fun with Bethany, you guys are cute together” she said letting me go. “If I stay, you will regret it in the morning, I don’t even like Bethany so don’t bring her into this” I said starring at her. She was already asleep though, so there was nothing I could do to convince her. I left through the window and raced home.

I have a bad stomach suddenly and regret leaving the house. Why did I leave? Why didn’t I just stay with her, and now I know that she’s going to be mad at me. “What’s the matter Christophe?” Liz asked, using my full name. “Did you get a bad feeling?” she asked again when I didn’t answer. “Yea” I said. “Who?” she asked

“Me” I answered,

“Only you?” she asked again.

“Yes.” I answered her.

She left me sitting there for a while and came back with a vial of blood. “Take this, you seem depressed. It will help” she said. She left again. This was one of the recreational ‘medicines’ she makes. I went to the drawer to grab a sleeping mix that lets us sleep for hours. I took the one that lets you sleep for a long time and went to my room. After a few minutes, the ‘medicine’ worked and put me in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia

I woke up with a tiny headache, last night’s memory stuck in my head. How did Chris get me up here? God, I wish I was awake. I looked out of the window to check how big of a mess the wall must be, but I saw nothing. There were no ripped out pot plants or feet traces or anything. Did Chris clean it up? _No, it’s was too dark_ I thought. How did he get back home? I thought again. I don’t think I even saw his car outside of Bethany’s house. Ughhh, what if he went back to the party to see Bethany?

_I’m not going to worry about this,_ I thought. I went to the medicine cabinet in my bathroom and grabbed a Tylenol. After a while, the pain eased away so I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mum went out and dad was at work so I was alone. I went upstairs and turned on my phone, finding loads of messages from Bethany.

**B: what the hell? Why Chris of all guys?**

**Missed call from B.**

**B: Turn on your fricking phone and answer me. Why did you take him home? He was supposed to be with ME not YOU, ME. I invited him to MY house, MY gathering.**

**Great. Just what I was afraid of.**

**Me: B. I was kind of drunk and high from the pot and shots/beer you gave me. How was I supposed to know? I was going to go alone and he said he would take me. I denied but he still did. That’s all I remember really, getting into the car and falling asleep. Please, trust me.**

Okay, that last part was a lie. I did remember and I didn’t fall asleep. I was shouting at him, and then asked him to stay but he said he had to go home or something. I don’t know. I was half asleep for his answer. Then my phone rang. It was Bethany…

“Bethany” I said but immediately got cut off. “Is he with you?” she asked. “No” I answered but she cut me off again, “I got your message but I don’t really want to… you know… hang out like we normally do. It’s going to be… weird for me” she said awkwardly. I know this is a ‘you betrayed me but I will give you a chance and you won’t be humiliated speech’. “Okay” I answered “oh and Olivia?” she asked “Do you like Chris?” “I don’t know. It’s mixed up.” I answered honestly “oh, cool he seems really into you. Have fun.” She said and closed the line. Tears are now sliding down my cheek. For the rest of the weekend, I stayed in my room, cried, watched movies, did my homework, and ate vanilla ice cream. I hope this all helps the stress and sadness from seeing Bethany and facing Chris.

Getting out of my car, I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Chris standing in front of me and a memory of me snuggling in his arms came up in my head. “Don’t scare me like that!” I said. “Are you mad?” he asked. “Kind of… I don’t know… depressed mostly but yeah…” “Why are you depressed?” he asked and I felt a yearning to snuggle into his arms. My face went down, “Friend problems, Chris, partly your fault too but still… yea” I answered and he walked in to hug me. I hugged him back, knowing he’s all I got now. Bethany will ignore me forever. Our long friendship now thrown in the dump. “I’m sorry, what did I do now?” he asked me, letting go of me and holding my hand while walking me to my class. “You took me home, Chris. That’s what happened, and then Bethany got mad and said I ‘stole’ you.” I answered him and he leaned down to whisper in my ears. “You never stole me Olivia; you just took back what was yours.” I blushed and he put on that cute smile and kissed my cheek. “I’ll see you in Spanish” he says and walked to his class. I looked up noticing I was already in front of my SCAT studies class.

I was late to Spanish class so I didn’t get a chance to talk to Chris. After Geometry though, he was outside the classroom waiting for me. “Hi” I said walking to him. Once I got there, he started playing with my hair. I pulled it back and he eyed me with a confused look. “What? It’s annoying, you know” I said. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. “I miss you, you know” he said and now I’m confused. Are we dating? He let go of me and walked me into the cafeteria. Before I went in, I saw Bethany with a new girl laughing her head off and my sadness came back. Before I knew it, Chris took my hand and pulled me somewhere else. “Where are we going?” I asked and he shrugged “To my car. You aren’t going in there if ‘she’ is in there” he answered me. I sighed and he wiped my eyes, I looked across to find his brother staring at him with a terrified expression. He took my hand and walked me to his car. He mostly supported my weight while walking. Damn, he is strong.

He walked me over to the front of the car and opened the car door for me to get in. After getting in, he closed the door and walked to the driver’s side and got in. “Are you okay?” He asked again and lifted his hand to touch my hand. It was so cold, probably the coldest I’ve touched now that I realized. Tears escaped my eyes again so he scooted over to hug me. I realized now that, his whole body is cold. He must be freezing; he’s not even wearing a jacket. After a while, I heard knocking on my window. I sat up and Chris went out of the car. I turned around, shocked to see his brother. I think his name is Sam or something.

Sam looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Once Chris went up to… Sam I’ll call him… he started shouting at Chris. “What are you doing? She’s human!” What did he mean by that? Then Chris mumbled something I didn’t hear. Probably because I’m in the car but whatever it was, it made Sam angrier. “This is dangerous. Leave her now, unless something bad happens, you don’t want that don’t you. You wouldn’t want her to be one of us” he said and looked up and met my eye; now Chris shouted back. “It won’t ever happen unless she chooses and even then, I will not let it happen. It will never come to that.” Now Sam’s voice came down and I didn’t hear that well but heard a few words that confused me a lot. There were ‘us, something ‘ire’, never, promise, her friend’ and they broke apart. He came back into the car with a pained, worried expression. “What? Chris? Are you okay?” I asked getting a bit worried. He stared at my face for a while and played with my hair. I let him play with it this time, without me hitting his hand. After a while, he stared at his hand and smiled. “You let me play with your hair” he says and let go. “I’m worried, what happened?” I asked. “Human?” I asked “What are you then?” I asked and his smile was gone. He mumbled something I barely heard and touched his neck. He took my hand “later, it’s almost study. Let’s go” he said and left the car. I sat there for a second or two and when I reached to open my door he was already there waiting for me. That was… Fast. _So, he’s fast and strong._ The thought crept into my head. _Oh! He can also resist the cold, I think, and cold body?? What is he?_ I was wondering and went into him. _Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. Actually, I don’t care. It’s still him._ I thought while snuggling under his arm. We walked upstairs and stayed in a corner of the library.

I curled into a ball, head on Chris’s shoulder feeling very sleepy. He put his arms around me and hugged me closer. “How much sleep did you get this weekend?” he asked me. “I barely slept, mostly crying… and eating” I said and he cringed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to brake you apart from Bethany.” He said with a small scowl “but I don’t understand, you and Bethany seem so… different.” He said “It’s complicated, our friendship, she was my first friend since elementary.” I answered him quickly but I understand his confusion. Sometimes, I get confused myself. “I’m also sorry I didn’t stay with you” he said and kissed my cheek. “I regret that a bit” he said and looked down all sad. I snuggled into him again “Don’t worry, Chris, I was quite sad and mad when I woke up until I saw Bethany’s text. It felt nice in a way, to know you didn’t go back but, I still lost someone I cared about.” I said hoping no tears came out this time. He rested his head on my neck and whispered “don’t worry, Via, you won’t lose me. Never.” I smiled into his neck. No one has ever called me that, nice to have a different nickname. “Go to sleep, you’re tired” I heard him say.

I shook awake making Chris jump too. “Sorry” I said sitting up. “How long have I been out?” I asked rubbing my eyes. I noticed he put a book down. “Around twenty minutes, don’t worry, I was going to wake you up in five minutes.” He answered me. “So we have twenty minutes of class left?” I asked him, he nodded and picked up his book “more like twelve minutes for you. You always leave early.” He answered me and looked up. I laughed at his statement “you also leave early, I’ve noticed. Don’t give me those baby eyes. I still remember it that night you know; when you kept repeating I’m sorry. Your eyes were so teary but you never let a drop of tear slide down your face. You have to teach me how to do that.” I told him. He put his arm around me and dragged me onto the floor. I screamed and laughed, “I won’t teach you how to and do you forgive me?” he asked me in a serious voice. “What do you think?” I stared at him because right now, I’m sitting on his lap with his arms around me. Suddenly, he put his arms off me “I don’t know, Via, I’m very confused right now.” He told me so I grabbed his hand and put it on my face feeling the coolness. “I forgive you, I’m sorry for making you confused. I thought you knew the answer to that question. You really were the only one who was there for me today” I said. He put his arms around me and rested his chin at the top of my head “okay.” He answered me and I couldn’t stop myself from saying…

“So? What are we?” I asked him unable to stop myself fast enough. I regret it instantly, as he is starting to get up. “I don’t know, I wish I did.” He answered me, looking a bit sad. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, I’m sorry. Can you tell me what made you so down and sad this afternoon? Sam… Right? He seemed really mad.” I asked him again wondering why there were words like ‘she is a human’. “Let’s not talk about this. I don’t want you to think or worry about it, okay?” he said trying to change the subject. “Okay, umm… Where are you going?” I asked him while trying to keep up with him. “Leaving, it’s almost time to get ready I’m going to go… earlier… no… yes… I think so… anyways, earlier than the usual. I’ll see you later?” He asked walking up to me. I smiled, worriedness disappearing from my face, “Well DUHH” I said making him smile. He kissed my forehead and left.

I looked over to see Bethany staring at him walking away, and then she turned around to stare at me. I suddenly became angry, and sad. Angry that Bethany unfriended me because of some guy she only had one conversation with, angry that Chris didn’t tell me why his brother was shouting stupid things, but sad that I’m no longer friends with Bethany and feeling so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Christmas eve!  
> Hope u have a great Christmas

Olivia

“Olivia?” I heard Bethany mutter to me. It was a surprise really that I heard her. I looked at her for a few seconds, turned around, and walked away. Of course, she finally talks to me when she sees me with Chris. I walked over to grab a bag, and she follows me. I grabbed my things from the corner where Chris and I were sitting together. I grabbed my things to leave, but when I turned around I was pushed into the wall really hard.

I was about to scream when a large hand covered my mouth. And pulled me up fast and slammed me into the wall again, this time keeping me in place. My head is aching badly and it was getting harder for me to breathe. I looked up to see Bethany standing in front of me. I stood there, confused, wondering why she would just leave me like this. My head was about to drop but another hand grabbed my face and held it up. Bethany’s eyes met mine and she started shaking her head.

“You know, you brought this to yourself” Bethany said, but I just stood there silently listening to her. Not being able to answer her because of the pain. “I tried Olive, I tried, but you never changed. After middle school, I felt like we were drifting off a bit. I changed, but you never did. Sometimes, you would join my gatherings, but mostly you stayed home reading or studying.” She was speaking to me, and I just felt empty. The pain wasn’t as hard to bear now and I felt like embracing it. “After today Olive, don’t talk to me, okay? This friendship ending isn’t really about the hot newbie but because of you. Got it? I’m done with you, Olive. I got to say though, you getting beaten up is because of you hanging out with him.” She finished speaking, turned around, and nodded to the person crushing me. She started beating me up again, but I barely cared. I guess pain is easy to embrace. Maybe, this is how my mum feels when she cuts herself. I dropped to the floor hard and heard the person who beat me up whisper in my ear, “you tell anyone, worst things will happen to you.” She kicked my side one more time and left me on the floor. I tried yelling for help but only whimpers came.

After a few minutes of trying to move, I started drifting off to sleep, but after closing my eyes for a few second, I kept hearing Beth’s voice. After a few seconds of closing my eyes, I would move and embrace pain, just to keep the voice away. After what felt like half an hour, I heard a voice call my name. I know that voice, that nice husky voice. I heard him shout my name and a bunch of books dropping on the ground. Suddenly I felt the cool hands on my body, and I felt a bit better. He suddenly went rigid and stopped moving. I heard him whimper blood. After a while, I heard him call for help and I finally blanked out.

Christophe

            After closing the door of the library, I had quite a big stomachache which was weird. I could only think of one thing that could cause a bad feeling; Olivia. But, why would that cause this? I mean, will she be that mad? The bad feeling is definitely coming from her.

                After waiting a few minutes at the steps of the field, I start looking for Olivia. Where is she? She’s usually here already. I see Bethany walking down the steps with a mischievous grin, which makes my stomach churn a bit more. 30 minutes into the class, I started worrying. Olivia told me herself, she would never skip a class. What’s going on? I still feel woozy, and it’s getting worse. I walk over to coach and asked him to go look for Olivia. I don’t know why, but my first instinct was to go to the library. Was she hiding in our corner? When I entered the library, I smelled blood.

I quickly walked over to where the scent was strongest. When I got closer, I saw a body slumped on the ground. It can’t be. No. Once I got close enough, I stopped. I grabbed a book to grip on and whispered her name. I stepped a bit closer and was sure it was her. “Olivia!” I shouted and dropped the books. I ran over to her and carried her into my arms. Who would do this to her? My eyes were filled with venom. After a few seconds, I smelled blood again and went rigid. I looked down and saw blood around her head, arms and stomach. My mouth was beginning to be filled with venom. _Control yourself_ , I thought. Once the venom was almost gone, I yelled for help. I got up to my feet and started carrying her to the nurse’s office.

After I yelled for help for the second time, I notice her body slacken and I realize she must’ve just passed out. Now, that realization just made me hold on to her a bit closer. I got up and took her to the nurse. I didn’t see anyone around the library, so that tells me why no one came after I yelled for help. I brought her up to the nurse’s office and knocked on the door. “Come in” the nurse shouted, which made me knock again, harder. I heard her sigh and footsteps coming towards the door. I could open the door on my own, but that would’ve made her ask questions.

“What happened?” the nurse said in distraught after I walked in and laid Olivia on the bed. “I don’t know” I told her honestly. Trust me, I wanted to know why someone would do this to her. The person who is responsible will get their own beating. The nurse told me that it was okay to leave but I ignored her deliberately. She sighed again and called the ambulance, telling me she can’t do anything to help these wounds. Finally, something I agree with her. The cuts are too deep, thus person had a knife. The head wound could cause a concussion. She had broken ribs. God, what happened to her?

Olivia woke up a few minutes before the ambulance came. She tried to ask me something, but I told her to go back to sleep. When the nurse wasn’t looking, I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in a bowl of warm water. I cleaned up some wounds but some of them would not stop bleeding. I kept pressure on the head wound. I felt Olivia grab my hand, and I let her take it.

When the ambulance came, I walked out of the building with her. I couldn’t go with her in the ambulance but I told her I’d call her mum. I got her phone from her bag and grabbed a few books from her locker. I called her mum, but it took a while until she picked up her phone. “Hello?” she asked and I felt venom surrounding a bit of my eye. “Mrs. Hatchet?” I asked and she was silent on the other end. Finally, she spoke “Who’s this? Where’s Olivia? What’s going-” I cut her off. I couldn’t stand it anymore. “Mrs. Hatchet, its Olivia. I found her beaten up pretty badly in the library and she just left with the ambulance now.” After I said that, she cut the phone connection. I felt some weight lift off my chest. I went to the office to confirm that I’m leaving early.

I went to Sam’s locker and left the car keys in there. I left the school with Olivia’s stuff and my stuff; I looked over and saw Coach Carl helping a student with the bow. I saw the student and it clicked. I guess I’m accusing her because there is no proof but still… Bethany.?.?

After the realisation, I took off. I feel disgusted; I was at her house, her party. If I was right, she and whoever helped her, because god knows she couldn’t have done it on her own, would be dead. They think they are safe. That it is just Olivia, she’s harmless, but they are wrong. They don’t know who I am, and that’s just what makes it much more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take a brake from posting for a while and enjoy my holiday :)  
> I'll be posting again Next Year!! on January 8th probably  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soo sorry... My internet was down so i couldn't post the new chapter on the 8th or 7th.

Christophe

            “Hello?” Calvin asked when he picked up his phone. “Calvin, there is a girl on the ambulance on the way here will-” “WHAT DID YOU DO?” he cut me off. Of course, he thinks I did something wrong. “CALVIN! Not that you’re wasting time. Her name is Olivia Hatchet. Please look after her. Please. I don’t trust anyone else.” I told him, desperation creeping into my voice. “Oh…” there was a pause “sure” he said and I could feel him smirking on the other end of the phone. I cut the call and ran into the forest to get to the hospital in time.

 Olivia

            I woke up, again, in a bed I didn’t recognise. Everything was white here? Am I? Am I in the hospital? I looked down and saw an Id badge on me. My left hand was a bit sore, so I looked down to check why and saw a needle in my hand. I looked over at my left and saw a figure slumped on the side gripping my hand. I pulled away a bit, but that was all I need to get this person to get up. He sat up straight, and I saw his face. What was Christophe doing here? He was staring at me through those reddish brown eyes. I was confused what am I doing here? “I’ll go tell Calvin you’re awake, okay? Don’t try to move, you’ll hurt yourself.” He left after giving me a warning glance at the doorway. What was going on?

            Sometimes, my curiosity just gets ahead of me too much. I moved a bit and slowly regretted it. My chest was suddenly aching so much. I looked down and saw my arms in bandages. I lifted my shirt up and saw bandages covering my abdomen. What was going on? Then suddenly, my last few memories hit me… Bethany. Why? How could she? We were together since elementary. She was one of my only true friends; probably my only, unless you count Christophe. My eyes were starting to tear up, she betrayed me. I moved a bit, to get comfortable, but the ache just doubled and I felt a wave of nausea come over me. I touched my head and felt a bandage and suddenly memories of getting beaten up by that girl while Bethany walking away from just kept flooding into my head. I couldn’t help it. I started moving again, and the pain and nausea was getting worst. Before anything bad happened, I saw Christophe come in the room. He had a look of fear in his eyes and grabbed a bucket.

            He lifted me up and quickly put the bucket under my face. Once he put the bucket under my face, I just started puking. I couldn’t really puke anything out. I barely had lunch, so I mostly puked out fluids. I thought Christophe would move away, but he stayed there, sitting beside me, patting my back. When I was done, he laid me down and wiped my face. “I thought I told you not too move?” he whispered into my ear. I couldn’t tell if he was teasing me or actually being serious, I was still a bit dizzy. “I’m sorry” I told him honestly. I can’t believe he’s still here. “Olivia, it’s not your fault” he said looking into my eye. I turned my head away from him.

            I heard a knock on the door, and a man walked in. I’m guessing this is my doctor. “Hello Mrs. Hatchet” he said while looking at a pad. “I’m Dr. Gray. I’ll be looking after you for the time being.” I looked over to Chris when I heard his last name. So, this must be his father. They don’t look alike as much. His hair was purely blonde. No other shade, but he is quite lanky. Maybe that is where Sam gets it from. Although they don’t quite look alike, there still is this feeling about them. I can’t shake it off. It’s like their skin tone, which they have in common, that gives me a feeling that something is stuck between death.

            He was checking my vitals when a question popped into my head. “Umm… Dr. Gray? How long was I out?” I asked him and I felt Chris tense up. “I’ll answer this question right after I’m done checking everything in a second. After he finished, he stood up and put his clip board down. “You see Mrs. Hatchet; you lost a lot of blood. There were really deep wounds around your arms and abdomen. You had a deep wound at the back of your head and few broken ribs. Since you lost quite a lot of blood and had a head injury, you were out for about 2 almost 3 days.” Okay… That was a surprise. I thought it was still the same day as the… let’s just call it an ‘accident’ shall we. I thought it was the same day as the ‘accident’.

            Suddenly, Christophe chuckled. Mr. Gray turned around and stared at Chris for a moment, confused. “Why?” he asked Chris. “Nothing, Calvin.  Maybe, I could tell Olivia of what’s been going on?” he told the doctor. Whoa, you could actually do that? Dr. Gray chuckled again and agreed to him.  “A nurse will come by to clean your bandages shortly. Christophe, please don’t edit.” After that, he left. I turned around and saw Chris was grinning so hard right now.

            He looked down at me and his grin faded. “Olivia, what happened?” he asked me seriously. I turned away, no one could know. She said it herself; whoever this person is. “Olivia. Please.” He said again. Tears were forming in my eyes. I turned back to see a troubled expression in his face. “I know this couldn’t have happened because you fell and hit your head, Olivia, so don’t try and use it.” He said with a matter of fact. “Who did it Olivia, Who did this to you?” I felt guilty. I can’t lie to him. I just can’t. “Where are my parents?” I asked him, trying to change the subject. He sighed, “Your mum dropped by a few times, but she left after a couple of ours to do the housework.” He told me this, but that was better than nothing… right? “What about you? How long have you been here?” I was starting to fall asleep again. He lifted my hand and held it. He put it on his face, and I heard him murmur “a very long time” before exhaustion took over me.

Christophe

            I was still holding her hand when a nurse came in with a bunch of different equipment. She was grinning when she saw Olivia was already asleep again. “So did she tell you what happened?” she asked me. “No, she actually avoided the question.” I told her and I felt her going sympathetic. “Poor girl has been through a lot, Chris. If she really was bullied, l think the people who beat her up must’ve warned her not to tell anyone. Make sure to tell her she is safe, okay?” I looked into this forty year old woman’s eyes. Could she be right? “Do you think that’s the problem?” I asked her. “In my 30 years of being a nurse, I have seen lots of bullying cases. The poor girl is scared. Give her time.” I nodded. She cleaned Olivia’s wounds and replaced her bandages with new ones. She gave e one more smile and left.

            I was still holding Olivia’s hands when I felt her move. I smiled a bit. I looked at her face and saw her smiling at me. “What time is it?” She asked me. “It is around 7 pm. You fell asleep for around 4 hours.” I told her. She had a sheepish look on her face. “What?” I asked her. “Nothing, just that, how long were you sitting here?” She asked me. “A long time. I was getting lonely, you know.” I told her grinning. “Well, no one told you to stay, you know. You have siblings at home that would be great company, not a sleeping girl.” She told me and looked away. “If I leave, you would get lonely.” She blushed and moved to the side, “you must be getting sore from sitting in that chair for a “long” time.”

            I was going to tell her that I was okay but the look she is giving me tells me that she is determined. After a few seconds of hesitating, I got up from the chair and went to sit beside her. Her scent was starting to get to me. It wasn’t powerful but strong enough. I looked down but the hunger was easing out. I could never hurt this girl. “Lay down” she said quietly and pushed my chest back. I let her do it and lay down. She put her head on my chest and hugged me a bit. I read her emotions and it was so sad. She was so sad. IT was heart breaking.

            “Via?” I asked her after a couple of seconds. “Yea?” She asked me. She’s getting worried, oh no. Maybe, I shouldn’t ask her, but that will just make her bottle up her emotions for a long time. That’s not healthy; I’ve met people who do that. They go bonkers. “What happened? Who did this to you?” She tensed up. I looked down and aw that she was tearing up. “You can tell me. You know that right? You can tell me anything, you’re safe.” I felt her shake her head. “It’s not good to bottle up emotions.” I told her, she stayed silent again. “It hurts me to see you like this.” No answer, “Please.”


	8. authors note... and sneak peek

**im posting again on March, because this month and next month is a very busy month. I have so much homework and a dance competition coming up. Oh, and the yearly dance test. I'm very sorry that i can't post a new chapter soon. It is a long wait so ere is a sneak peek.**

_Olivia_

“Please,” he asked me. I looked up and saw a look of pain across his face. Am I doing this? Is this hurting him? Maybe I should tell him? If I do, he could get hurt. They’ll also hurt me again too. I can’t let him get hurt because of me. I just… can’t. “I can’t” I told him again, but this time he turned away from me. I grabbed his arm, not sure if he was about to leave or not. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I trust you, you know that, right? I just can’t let you get hurt, not because a stupid girl had problems so she went to her only friend she could trust.” Silence, “Nothing will happen to me, via, nothing. You said you trust me, so trust me that I won’t get hurt. I swear on whatever you swear on that I will not get hurt.”

**ope you like it. feel free to comment and ask questions too, but please no negative things.**


End file.
